galacticimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Psych
Mister Psych Ez was the brother of Ethan Ez. During his teenage years, Psych had a career with an organization called the Imperial Special Forces, which he became the leader of after a year. After leaving the ISF, Psych became an assassin for the Galactic Imperium. Biography Although his actual name was never known, he acquired the nickname 'Psych', because of his unnatural ability to get inside his enemy's head, or "psych" them out. Although he grew up on the planet of Korriban, he was supposedly from a royal or high ranking family with ties to Alderaan. Childhood Psych didn't get to know too much of his parents because they were killed by pirates in 0 BBY when he was 4. He was placed in an escape pod and it was jettisoned before the pirates took control of the ship. Psych landed on the planet of Korriban where many horrors faced him as he grew up. With the exception of a few small settlement families on the civilized end of the planet which he saw maybe once or twice a year, he spent most of his childhood growing up in the tombs of the Sith. There he was constantly haunted by the spirits of long dead Sith and was forced to learn the Dark Side of the Force because of their constant interventions with his mind. At the age of 5, he first encountered a Rancor that at first tried to kill him until Psych force lifted it and slammed it on the ground. From that point the Rancor acted as a guardian for Psych as he continued growing up. When he was 8, he was attacked by three Rancor, two of which were killed by his guardian Rancor, but the third killed the badly wounded Rancor. In an act of rage, Psych tapped into the Dark Side and used a combination of Force Lightning and Force Crush to obliterate the last Rancor. It was said by witnesses that Psych's eyes shone dark red when he did this. It was also said that this was when he first discovered the lightsaber crystals and made his first lightsaber. After burying his lost friend, he continued living in the tombs where he continued learning the Dark Side and finding ancient Sith holocrons, and other artifacts. Adulthood When Psych became 16, he joined up with a visiting military group known as the Imperial Special Forces in 12 ABY. Although much is unknown about the Imperial Special Forces, what is known is that the ISF was a militaristic society that had never lost any war or battle. The leader of it was a legendary figure known as Apocalypse, or Apoc as his friends and fellow soldiers called him. One year into Psych's ISF career, Apocalypse disappeared in 13 ABY, leaving the Imperial Special Forces leaderless. Without conflict, Psych stepped up and became leader of this group and became the youngest Grand Admiral in the Galaxy's history. Within a year, the size and power of the Imperial Special Forces had tripled, and was capable of taking on entire alliances by itself and emerging victorious unscathed. When Psych became 20, he saw it fit for someone else to step up and be leader, so he chose his close friend, and what he referred to as his brother, Minton to take over. However within a year, Minton disappeared as well, and Psych was forced to yet again step up and take control. After a few months, he found another to take his place. The Imperial Special Forces would continue to remain undefeated to the end. Shortly afterwards, Psych left the Imperial Special Forces to become a trained assassin. He was hired by the Galactic Imperium. After viewing his records, they gave him the rank of Captain. Psych commands his own reconstructed Ravager cruiser that he discovered on Korriban. Today, Psych is still a Captain in command of his Ravager cruiser, Shadow of Intent. 66 ABY Along with his brother Element, Psych attended the wedding of Hakaisha and Kaltran Howkings when he was about 70 years old in 66 ABY. Personality and traits Psych is known to be cold, independent, and is known to spend much time meditating in his dark chamber and looking into the future to see what will happen. Family Not much is known about his family from Psych's viewpoint, except that they were royal or high ranking people of a particular military group. Both of his parents were killed by pirates, but not before they jettisoned two escape pods, one with Psych in it and the other with his twin brother Element inside. They were separated and landed on separate planets. It is also known that Psych and Element had three sisters, who were born on Alderaan.